


【先婚后爱】番外之桃红葡萄酒

by Xuwm



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuwm/pseuds/Xuwm





	【先婚后爱】番外之桃红葡萄酒

一个没剧情又短又破的车  
OOC属于我，但你骂我我就哭。

—————————————————————————

“我有惊喜要给你。”

午休时间的郭桂鑫微信突然亮起，置顶对话框里没头没尾的来了这么一句，郭桂鑫挠挠脑袋，不知道他要干嘛。

而陈正正就不一样了，他早上送走了郭桂鑫后，就压根没去上班，约了罗思源一起，去商场里买了一堆东西回来，什么东西？那自然是只可意会不可言传的了。

陈正正这么做的原因也很简单，郭桂鑫公司最近任务很重，他一直在忙，回来了就恨不得衣服不脱倒头就睡，还有几天干脆直接睡在办公室了。

陈正正不解，你是董事诶，干嘛要这么拼，郭桂鑫表示，朕要体察民心。

这一察不要紧，可是苦了陈正正了，以往的郭桂鑫，一周七天恨不得六天半的晚上把他摁在这里那里，然后酱酱酿酿。alpha的持久是他这个omega不敢想象的，几乎每次都是以他半死不活扒在郭桂鑫身上结束。现在倒好，连他快到发情期了也没有任何表示。

陈正正不允许这种委屈自己的事情发生，便去咨询了号称“很懂”的罗思源，小罗同学言简意赅，“你们夫夫之间没有什么问题是艹一顿解决不了的，如果有，就两顿。”

于是，在罗思源的安利下，陈正正做了充足的准备，还买了最喜欢的桃红葡萄酒，别了罗思源，陈正正回了家就开始布置。

说是布置，其实也没什么，就是订了一个蛋糕，买了一身围裙，然后就把葡萄酒倒入醒酒器中，等着郭桂鑫回来。陈正正觉得这样就够了，毕竟某人形按摩棒回来估计也是饿虎扑食，弄太多花里胡哨的也是浪费。

玫红色的液体缓缓注入高脚杯中，陈正正先端起来抿了一口，歌海娜葡萄独特的口感还是深深取悦了它虔诚的信徒，入口的圆润温暖，回味时又带着些许地中海草本植物的气息，像极了他的爱人。

郭桂鑫和桃红葡萄酒，仿佛都是为陈正正而来一般，他们总能深谙彼此，完美地契合。

估摸着时间差不多了，陈正正换上了在罗思源怂恿下网购而来的情趣围裙，不过这围裙穿在陈正正的身高上好像短了一些，下摆堪堪遮住大腿根，走动间风光无限，陈正正有生以来第一次为自己的身高叹气，扎紧围裙，把蛋糕拆开，万事俱备，只差一个郭桂鑫。

所以，当小郭回到家时，就是这幅景象。

他深爱的人，穿着根本遮不住羞处的围裙，慵懒的倚在桌子上，身后是一个奶油蛋糕，郭桂鑫瞬间觉得一股邪火直奔两腿之间而去，而纵火犯还不怕死的冲他眨眨眼睛，“一周年快乐，你想先吃蛋糕，还是先吃我？”

郭桂鑫抬手脱掉外套，顺便解开领口上两颗扣子，露出的喉结随着他的说话而上下颤动，“那就，一起吃吧。”

陈正正太懂得如何撩拨郭桂鑫了，他随便一个动作都让郭桂鑫欲火攻心，同样的，郭桂鑫也太知道如何取悦陈正正了，陈正正勾着他的脖子亲吻他的喉结，本来是倚靠的姿势顺势坐上了桌子，两条腿也攀附上郭桂鑫精瘦的腰身。

郭桂鑫伸手去抚摸陈正正的后背，围裙几根细带子根本不能隔离开光滑的后背，只能随着郭桂鑫的抽离而剥落，郭桂鑫终于从后背到胸前摸了个透彻。他抿着嘴轻笑着，伸手挑起一块奶油便抹在陈正正身上，而后在俯下身子一点点把奶油舔舐干净，这种磨人又充满暗示的动作，让早就动情的陈正正愈发不耐烦，他抬起右脚，用脚后跟慢慢蹭着郭桂鑫的大腿，“可以了，进来吧…”

郭桂鑫笑着点点头，“小色猫这么贪吃啊？着急可不行，一晚上时间长着呢。”

郭桂鑫像是听不懂陈正正的暗示一般，一大块奶油糊上了陈正正的小腹，很早很早之前，陈正正还隐约有几块腹肌，可惜近些日子过的愈发随性，早就九九归一，成了一块捏起来生气的小软肉了。

郭桂鑫像是对待珍宝一般，温柔的亲吻着，舔舐着，可敏感的肚脐受不了如此温情的爱抚，陈正正一把薅住郭桂鑫的头发，“真的…真的可以了…”

“是么？”郭桂鑫眼前正是爱人秀气干净的性器，他轻轻的吹了一口气，俯身含住，便上下动作着开始为他的心肝服务。

情欲如同漩涡般包裹了陈正正，可惜没等他完全释放自己，郭桂鑫便起身离开，他欲求不满的向上蹭着，郭桂鑫却抬手把他抱起，“哪能这么容易让你满足，是不是宝贝？”

两瓣饱满的臀瓣引诱着人去开疆拓土，湿润的入口早就做好准备迎接熟悉的肉刃，对于情动最高的评价，大抵就是每次性爱，都如同第一次一般，让人热血沸腾。

陈正正如此，郭桂鑫亦如此。

那种冲破阈值的快感，从尾椎骨直抵天灵盖，他抬高腰臀直进直出，动作间夹杂着隐忍细碎的喘息，还有身下紧紧咬着不放的小嘴，这世间，没人比我，更契合你，无论肉体还是灵魂。

直到陈正正实在受不住了，抱着郭桂鑫在他耳边哭着喊出“好哥哥，你饶了我吧。”郭桂鑫才咬着陈正正的侧颈，滚烫的液体喷进同样灼热的身体，陈正正眯着眼睛，满足的哼唧了两声。

郭桂鑫看着他像被撸舒服了的小猫一般，眯着眼睛舔舔嘴巴，要是有尾巴估计也要摇起来了。郭桂鑫看的满心都是柔情，也不忍心搅扰他，只轻轻的拍着他的后背，捋一捋他的头发。

当然，温存都只是暂时的，郭桂鑫说到做到，一夜辛勤，犁了地，浇了水，蛋糕和葡萄酒也一点没浪费，全用在陈正正身上了。要不是陈正正哭都哭不出来了，哑着嗓子喊他老公，估计他们都能听到鸡打鸣。

陈正正再醒来的时候，已经是第二天傍晚了，浑身上下没有一个地方不疼，郭桂鑫端着粥进了房间，“宝贝啊你终于醒啦，起来吃点东西？”

陈正正拼劲全身力气把枕头扔了出去，“你个混蛋！过来喂我！”

“ My pleasure”


End file.
